Lips Of An Angel
by Chunkles40
Summary: One shot based on the lyrics 'Lips Of An Angel' by Hinder. MerDer


**Ok, I just heard the song 'Lips Of An Angel - Hinder' and it sooooo described the MerDer relationship!!! So i decided to do a oneshot based on the lyrics. I hope it works out...**

**Lips Of An Angel**

Meredith grabbed her phone from her bag, and dialled the familiar number.

''Hello?'' That one word sent shivers down her spine, heart heart raced and a surge of energy ran throughout her body. She gasped as she heard his voice. She longed to be standing next to him, to hear that special voice in person, rather than over a phone call. She sighed before replying. ''Hi.'' Derek's infamous McDreamy smile spread across his face, the kind he preseved for her, for Meredith only. The smile he knew would make her heart melt, make her skin tingle, made her legs tremble.

Meredith knew exactly what he was doing, she knew he would be flashing off his smile, and again, she wished she was right next to him looking into his perfect eyes, stroking his wavy curls, feeling his strong arms wrap around her. Tears formed in her blue-grey eyes, just the mere thought of being without him sent her into crying-mode.

''Are you ok Meredith?'' Derek whispered.

''Yeah,'' Meredith replied, discreetly hiding the emotion in her voice. ''I'm ok, why?''

''Because you're calling kinda late,'' He whispered again. ''That's all.''

''Oh, sorry, I er, i can't actually remember why i called'' She lied.She just wanted to hear his voice saying her name. ''Why are you whispering?''

''Addison's in the trailer, i took the call outside.''

Meredith's heart sank. She almost forgot he had chosen Addison over her. Even though Addison was his wife, she still couldn't help but feel jealous of her, for being with Derek.

''I'm sorry, I'll call back another time. Goodbye Derek.'' A bolt of electricity bounced around in his heart. The way Meredith said his name sounded so much better than the way his wife said it. It sounded like an angel floating down from Heaven, whipering into his ear, until the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Derek didn't want to say goodbye. ''No, wait!''

Meredith stopped herself from pressing the red button on her phone. ''Yeah?'' She said, hoping on some level he would finally admit he made the wrong choice, that he wanted her, and only her for rest of their lives and beyond, to finally admit he was destined to be with her, and to admit that he loved her with all his heart no matter what had happened between them.

''Don't go. I...I wanna talk to you a little longer.'' He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her, but the words wouldn't come out. Deep down, he knew he should be with Meredith, but his overwhelming guilt had already convinced him he should stay with Addison, as it was supposedly the right thing to do.

''Ok. I won't go..'' Meredith replied, once again let down by the ongoing conversation between them, that he hadn't said what she wanted to hear.. ''I...I had a dream about you.'' She blurted out, unable to stop her words. Derek's reply gave her a faint feeling of relief.

''I had a dream about you too.'' He admitted. ''What was yours like?''

''We were on a ferryboat. You were wearing your red shirt. Your good looking shirt. I was wearing my purple shirt. You were happy, we were happy. But then this large red fox type monster thing ate you, and uh...thats when i woke up.'' Meredith heard the slight sound of laughter at the other end of the line, which made her smile. ''What was your dream about?''

''Oh i was, er...Nothing much i was just drowning, and..you saved me..Thats all. Then i woke up.'' Derek lied. He knew there was more to his dream than drowning. He knew his dream had consisted of marriage, and children, and christmases, and anniversaries, and birthdays, and two old people very much in love, wearing red and purple shirts. There was ferryboats, and laughter, there was pregnancies, and births. There was babies, lots of small babies, grandchildren, great grandchildren. But he didn't explain that to Meredith. He didn't explain he dreamt about spending the rest of his life with her.

There was silence for a few moments, both reflecting on what they had been told. They both knew they cared about each other, but they were too afraid to admit it. Why would it be so wrong for them to be together? Why couldn't they admit to each other they were in love. The kind of love where you pretend to like their music even though it gives you headaches, the kind of love where you save each other the last piece of cheesecake (but really end up sharing the piece), the kind of love where you hold a radio outside their window but realise they're either not home or already asleep. Why was it so frustrating to hide their feelings?

''Derek?''

''Yeah?''

''I have to go now. I have pre-rounds in the morning. Goodbye, Derek..''

''Meredith?''

''Yeah?''

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wooohooo! Yet another GA fan fic by me! Ha ha! I just watched the season 2 finale of GA, so i'm still pretty emotional about that -sniff sniff- we haven't got season 3 yet in the UK! ITS SOOO NOT FAIR!! So, answer me this please; who gets season 3 and how good is it? Is it better than season 2 ? R&R and answer mah questions! please!!!!**


End file.
